


Needy Kiba (Naruto X Kiba)

by lucidyaoicharm



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Boy x boy, Cock Worshipping, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Feet, Foot Fetish, Gay, M/M, NSFW, Rim job, Yaoi, hot dogging, male feet, naruto feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidyaoicharm/pseuds/lucidyaoicharm
Summary: Kiba is horny as hell so he decides to ask Naruto if he could fuck him. Naruto agrees and the sex adventure starts.





	Needy Kiba (Naruto X Kiba)

Naruto Shippuden

Yaoi / NSFW

Naruto X Kiba

It was a hot day in the hidden leaf village and everyone was living through their day as usual. Except for Kiba…

The dog boy was walking down the street and couldn´t help but have a boner the whole entire time. He has had one since he got up. He tried to think about something different but his thoughts always came back to dirty fantasies.

His big boner was pushing against his pants, already leaking a little bit of pre cum.

“Oh man… I haven´t had sex with anyone in such a long time it drives me crazy I am sick of always jacking off I want something real , fuck!” Kiba thought to himself.

Suddenly he saw Naruto walking down the street towards him. Crazy dirty fantasies washed over Kiba´s mind instantly when he saw the blonde boy.

“I want him so fucking bad right now…” Kiba thought.

“Fuck it I´m going to ask him… I don´t care if he reacts in a weird way…I need this right now…fuck…” The dog boy thought as they walked towards each other.

The dog boy literally started drooling as he walked towards Naruto.

“Heeey Kiba! What´s up? I just came back from a mission!” Naruto asked grinning as they aproached each other.

“Naruto I want to have mad sex with you!” Kiba said straight in his face , groaning a little bit.

“Oh Kiba what?” Naruto asked putting his arms behind his head.

“Yes you heard right Naruto I really fucking want you right now!” the brunette responded , drooling.

“Well…then let´s go!” Naruto said grinning and took Kiba by his arm and took him straight to his apartement.

Naruto opened the door and they entered his room.

“Okay you seem REALLY horny right now Kiba, I think I know what you need right now. Get naked and lay on my bed !” The blonde boy said.

Kiba was drooling and groaning as he did what he was told, taking off his clothes and laying on the bed.

Naruto then did the same, stripping off all of his clothes and throwing them on the floor. Kiba groaned when he saw Naruto´s big semi-hard cock hanging there crowned by his hairy blond pubes.

When Naruto kicked off his shoes, exposing his musky bare feet, Kiba groaned because he could already sense the smell of the boy’s feet.

“Ohh fuuuckk I can smell his feet from here already and his cock smells so good too fuuckk…” The dog boy thought. Kiba’s cock was rock hard and was already leaking pre cum.

Naruto then straddled Kiba so his big balls layed on the dog boy’s face. The blonde smirked as he heard Kiba moaning under his balls and dragged them all over his nose.

Kiba groaned and took big whiffs of the big balls, adding some kisses and licks too. Naruto let him sniff his balls for a couple of minutes, watching Kiba’s cock twitch as he did so.

Naruto then smirked and moved his ass so he was almost sitting on the boy’s face. “Aaaahh…fuuuuuucckkk…” Kiba groaned as his face was between the blonde boy’s soft ass cheeks. He sniffed and licked his ass and squeezed Naruto’s cheeks.

Naruto liked getting sniffed and licked so he rubbed his ass up and down on Kiba’s face, making the dog boy moan even more. Kiba even stuck his tongue inside the asshole, making Naruto groan a bit.

The blonde then noticed that Kiba was bucking his hips into the air and knew exactly what he needed right now.

A quick change of position happened and Naruto sat on Kiba’s cock, so it got hot dogged by the blonde’s ass cheeks.

“AAAAH…!!!” Kiba moaned loudly and his cock twitched under the pressure of Naruto’s ass. Before Kiba could even say anything, Naruto put both of his bare big feet in Kiba’s face.

Kiba´s eyes rolled up as the pure heavy musk of Naruto´s bare feet entered his nostriles and started drooling immediately.

“AAHH FUUUCKK YEAH!” Kiba moaned loudly and took several big whiffs of Naruto´s big feet.

“Ahhh yes I knew this was what you needed!” Naruto said smirking and pressed his feet all over Kiba´s face , letting him sniff his soles as much as he wanted to.

Naruto then rubbed his ass back and forth so Kiba´s hard cock got rubbed by it.

“FUUUCKK YEEAHHH….” Kiba groaned and took huge whiffs of Naruto´s feet.

He sniffed his soles, pads and took big whiffs of the blonde ninja’s toes.

The heavenly feeling of Naruto’s ass rubbing his hard trembling dick and the smell of the boy’s feet, that made Kiba shiver everytime he took a whiff, had Kiba panting non stop.

After some minutes of the unbelievable pleasure Kiba was close to his climax and made it no secret, as he started to lick the large soles on his face.

Naruto smirked and rubbed his ass harder on the hard cock, that was twitching between his ass cheeks.

“Kiba, you are so horny holy fuuckk!” Naruto said smirking as Kiba licked up and down his big bare soles.

Kiba just groaned in response and started sucking on Naruto’s toes, moaning at the taste.

Seconds pass by and Kiba’s cock errupts under Naruto’s ass, cum spraying all over Kiba’s abs. “AAAAAHHH….” Kiba panted under Naruto’s big feet, still sniffing them.

“Hehe that was fun you hella enjoyed that didn’t you?” The fox boy asked, feeling the hot cum under his ass.

Naruto got up and sat on Kiba’s face again “Lick that mess up! I don’t want your cum on my ass.” He said smirking.

Kiba’s cock got hard again started to take big licks, licking his cum off of Naruto’s ass cheeks, groaning as he did so.

When his ass was clean, Naruto got up and layed on his back.

“Ride me!” Naruto said and put his hands behind his head.

Kiba got all excited and got on top of Naruto, facing the other way, so his ass was pointed to Naruto.

Naruto slapped his hard big dick on the dog boy’s ass, making him moan.

Kiba then sat down on his cock, letting the whole lenght into his ass.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuckkk…” Naruto groaned quietly as his cock was pushed all the way up Kiba’s ass.

“Aahhhhh…yeeaahhh…” The dog ninja moaned loudly as he felt Naruto’s fat cock inside of his ass.

Kiba then moved his ass in a circular motion, making Naruto moan.

The blonde’s moan made Kiba even hornier than he already was, so he just started bopping his ass up and down quickly, drooling at the feeling of Naruto’s big fat hot dick rubbing his insides.

Naruto’s dick leaked some warm pre cum inside of the dog boy’s ass, making both boys moan.

Naruto’s balls pounded against the ass cheeks and Kiba’s dick slapped against his own abs.

The friction of the cock fucking the hole got hotter and more intensively as time passed by. Both males groaned and Kiba went even faster, getting addicted to the feeling of Naruto’s cock inside of him.

Naruto groaned and his toes curled as he was about blow his load into Kiba’s tight ass hole.

“Aaahhh…fuckk!!!” The fox boy moaned as he came, letting out every single drop of cum he could.

“AAAAAHHH…YESS NARUTOO…” Kiba groaned loudly.

Kiba let the fat cock slide out of his ass, cum flowing out of his ass.

“Aah.. yeah Kiba that was good wasn’t it`? I hope you are satisfied for now…” Naruto said grinning.

Kiba just smirked at Naruto and bent over so his face was at Naruto’s feet, panting as the musk of his feet reached is nostriles again.

“Ohh you stil want more?” Naruto said smirking as he felt Kiba sniffing and licking his feet again. The fox boy then just leaned back and let Kiba worship his feet as long as he wanted to.

Kiba never could get enough, he was horny as never before.

The two boys did not stop. They continued to fuck and do other dirty things to each other for the rest of the day.

 

The End


End file.
